


Talking

by SethMacenzie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, but he is alive here, its sad okay, mentiones of Leonard Snarts character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMacenzie/pseuds/SethMacenzie
Summary: Mick wasn't just hallucinating. Snart was really there and then he tried to kill them.They locked him in and brought Lisa to talk to him.





	

They had looked Snart in their glass cell. He tried to kill them, he was from 2012 and they didn’t know what else to do.

“Lenny? “

They brought in Lisa. Her eyes were full of tears already.

Snart turned his head towards his sister. Mick said something to her, too quiet for him to hear, she nodded and Mick left the room.

“They told me you’re not the you that I last saw. That you’re from before.  Before the accelerator and the Flash and everything.  But they also told me you shot Ray. And he was your friend. I know it sounds weird, I mean he is a total boy scout. But he was one of the people who told me about what happened. It was six moths after you left. You didn’t even tell me you left. It was supposed to be a weekend at most. Just time travel back to the second you left and then be back. So I knew that something bad had happened. I saw it on Micks face the second I saw him.

Ray told me you were a hero. You died a hero. I saw that he felt like I did. All of them did. They were not just your crew, they were your friends. Not just Mick, but all of them. Sara told me you thought about a future with her. Jax told me you were a good guy. Mick… he told me you knocked him out and took his place, because he wanted to sacrifice himself. Because you didn’t want him to die. And you know what Stein told me? He told me, he knows it’s shit to hear that you died a hero.  That I only wanted you back, and… he was right. I already knew you were a hero. Long before all of them. You always protected me from Dad. You were always there for me.”

Tears were streaming down her face now and she snuffled.

“And then they came back and told me you… well you from 2012 tried to kill them. Your friends, who you died for told me you were fighting against them. And I couldn’t believe it. They told me you worked with some evil speedster. And I mean, you’re so smart Lenny, why would you do that? Fuck…”

She put her face between her hands and took some deep breaths.

“Please don’t be that person. Because you are not. You never were. You were always one of the good guys. A thief maybe, but not an evil person. You were there for me. You were always my hero Lenny.“

She couldn’t look at him anymore.  She just shook her head over and over again and left the room.

 

 


End file.
